A Rare Opportunity
by Robert6199
Summary: Robert was going no where in life, had no friends, had no girlfriend. But when somebody presents him an opportunity at a new life will it all change? Can he make friends, find love, and more importantly have fun? Rated M for violence, language, and sexual content- if i put any. OCXRarity
1. Chapter 1

Chirp. Chirp. Chirp. (_Bloody birds always waking me up_.) I look over at the alarm clock and bearly made out the numbers 7:45.

"Stupid birds always waking me at 7:45". I was a 22 year old who was sleeping next to the fireplace. My name is Robert, and I live in the countryside of Alaska. I like to smoke and drink, preferably whisky. I like to hunt on my spare time so I guess living here has its benefits. Mostly like to hunt deer, but one time I got a bear. When I was a kid I lived in southern California, and were those some fond memories. My parents did not love me , I didn't either. As soon as I turned 18 I got kicked out of the house before I could even say anything. My long term friend Herbert, lived here in Alaska, his dad owned an oil refinery. He gave me this wooden cottage out here in the wilderness. I live alone in this almost wood cottage out here, but lucky for me I have electricity, running water, and internet. So I guess I'm a bit of a loner. I do have a computer though and on there I watch my favorite shows; Dr. Who and the Walking Dead. Big fan of those 2 shows and I guess you can say I am obsessed with them. I get up from my bed and go over to the kitchen to my coffee machine (_can't live without it_). I look over at the calendar.

"23rd of November, huh don't I have something to do" I wondered. I took out my IPhone and saw a sticky note attached to it, and made out "job interview 8:30 Togiak"

"Fuck me" So I go take a quick shower and get dressed for the interview in Togiak, which is a bit south. I get into the car and start to drive out of my driveway and trying to find the main road. When the inexplicable happen. A flash of jet black color appears out of nowhere.

"SHIT" I swerve to the right and onto the snowy terrain where I lose control of my tires. My car then hit a tree on the left side, and I flew out through of the window. The snow broke my fall, but as soon as I hit the ground there was a throbbing pain in my head. I was slipping into unconsciousness and coughing up blood.

"Fuck my life." I said before going unconscious, and managed to glance out ahead and saw a woman running towards me in the amidst

"Oh you've really done it Luna, look what you caused" said the mysterious figure observing the crash while looking at the man in red snow. She looked for anyone, anything to help her. She saw a house in the distance "I guess I can take him there, maybe find someone who can help him. She arrived at the small cottage carrying the man and knocked 5 times. "Hmm guess no one is home". So she kicked the door down (yep) and found the bed and laid him on it. When she finally looked around the house she was disgusted at what she saw. A bear carcass on the floor, antler horns up top on a fire place. So after the disgust left her body, she performed a diagnostics spell and found he was just unconscious. She took a 'tour' of the rest of the house and found it's a mess.

"Tia was right, these humans are reckless".

When I managed to finally wake up I was inside a comfy bed, presumably mine.

"Tia was right, these humans are reckless" I heard a woman say, maybe mid 20's.

A million thoughts went through my head. (_Who is this person, Why did she help me, Is she a threat, Am I going to die)? ___So I decided to say something out loud to attract her attention.

"Stupid blue flash" I almost screamed.

"Oh he's waking up goodie!" she said.

I opened my eyes and saw possibly the prettiest girl I'll ever see. She had blackish-bluish hair, some sort of dress, and a necklace with a picture of a crescent moon.

"Um thank you for helping me, might I ask what your name is" I said while she kept staring at me.

"My name is prin- Luna, just Luna and your very welcome" she said, hesitantly

"Might I ask how you found me, I do live in a pretty remote location, I don't get many visitors" I said questioningly.

Her eyes widened and show her big teal eyes "Well, hmmm promise me you will not get mad?"

"I will try not to" I said with discerned face.

"Well, I might have caused you to have your accident" she said, kicking her bare foot at the floor.

(_why does she have no shoes on)_"Wait where you the one who did the blue flash?" I said angrily. "and why don't you have shoes?"

"Well I could tell you the answers to those questions, but you would think I'm a lunatic(_ha_)" she said with her eyes darting all over the place.

"I've been, seen, and heard through a lot of crazy stuff, I guess I can somewhat try to believe you". I said

"There is no easy way to put this, but I'm not from this place you call Earth." Luna said. "In fact the way I got here involved some dimension traveling" she said.

"Pfft, no way prove it" I said sure of myself.

"Alright then, please don't be alarmed of my true form" she said, when a flash of blue engulfed the whole house. When it finally cleared out there was a man in a bed and a horse like creature with a horn and wings in the same room.

"Ha good magic trick, so where are you hiding in the closet?" I said climbing out of the bed to go check.

"I assure you this is magic, but it's no trick this is my true from" the horse said moving its mouth.

_(I just saw its mouth move, am I going insane_?) "Did you just talk?" I said scared.

"Yes I believe I just spoke, my mouth did move" Luna said.

_( Did it read my mind?)_

_(Yes I did, and I believe this 'it' has a name)_ I heard in my head.

"AH LEAVE MY HEAD" and without thinking twice and threw my ashtray at her.

Though my plan didn't go according, to plan I guess. The ashtray didn't collide with her face, but a force field emitted by her horn.

"HOW DARE THEE ATTEMPT TO ATTACK ME" Luna said in a voice that could have caused an avalanche.

"I'm sorry, please don't kill me" I said pleading on my knees and my hands together.

"You're lucky I'm killing you or banishing you, because I need you for something important" Luna said, her voice back to normal.

"For What….."


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

Chapter 2: Arrival

"For What….., am I going to be experimented on" I said

"Though it sounds like a great idea, no I need to take you back to my homeland" Luna said "It will be explained better over there"

"And if I refuse to go?" I questioned.

"Oh, you can't, you will be forced, and you failed the job interview, and have nothing better to do" Luna said smiling.

"Um… uh… and that isn't entirely true…." I said while Luna looks at me funny. "Ok you got me, anyway what kind of world do you exactly live in?"

"Let me just say a magical one" Luna said, and I swear she said with sparkles in her eyes.

"And how long will you need me to be over there, in your 'homeland'" I said.

"Weeks, possibly months" Luna said with a stern look in her eyes.

"WEEKS….Months, what could possibly take that long to do that only I can do." I said with my jaw dropping to the floor.

"I told you it is better to explain when we get there, now I am giving you until sundown to get your stuff ready. Luna said yawning, "Sooner you finish, faster we can get there".

"Oh fuck me" I said while rushing into my closet and got out my sleeping bag and my hiking backpack. I laid on the living room floor and headed for the kitchen. "So Luna is the society all horses like you?"

"We prefer to be called ponies, but yes." She said." Also we are not omnivores like you humans so pack vegetarian friendly foods if you're going to trade".

"Well Luna we might have a problem, the only thing that I have other than meat, is soda, candy, nuts, cream cheese and a loaf of bread so we might have a problem". I said while trying to look for more food.

"I could always do my duplicate spell and you can have more loafs of bread, if you want." Luna said, while walking up to me. She then expelled some magical laser at the loaf of bread and then right next to it appeared another one.

"Luna you can do that with everything right?" I said while looking at her.

"Yeah I think I can" Luna said looking back at me. What happened next was unexpected of me but I still did it.

"YES I'm a rich man!" I exclaimed while hugging her, mostly putting my arms around her neck. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Then I looked up at her and she was blushing down at me, and I swear I was blushing too. "Um sorry Luna"

"It is alright, I take it you want me to duplicate your currency?" she said with a bored look on her face and tone.

"Yes if you want, it will make me get things I need way more quicker"

"Fine just get a container of some sort to put it all in" she said, while I got a hundred out of my wallet and put it on the counter. I went to my room and got a suitcase and a lot of rubber bands. When I came back into the kitchen, it was flooded with cash everywhere. I got on to my hands and knees and started picking off the cash that was on the floor and started tying them together, and it appeared Luna was also helping me bundling them up. Once I my briefcase was filled I started stuffing the bundles of money into my pockets. Once I was done I got onto my spare motorcycle and drove as fast as I can to the nearest Costco.

(_I should just leave, I'm rich so it doesn't matter_.)

(_Nope, you leave and I'll find you and hunt you down_.)

"Hate my life" When I finally did arrive at the Costco parking lot I didn't even care if I parked in the handicap spot. I ran inside towards the canned goods section, but I had to go back because I had forgot a shopping cart. Basically all I got was canned goods like beans, corn, and ramen. Jesus, do I love dry ramen. Before I left I got things like toilet paper, towels, matches, and a bunch of disposable lighters. That was until I saw the wine and beer section. Oh it had been a long time since I drank alcohol, and I felt it was a good time to start now. I picked up a bottle of vodka and two of whisky just in case. Got to the cashier and I guess she saw I was in a hurry.

"I take it you are going somewhere sir?" she said while smiling at me.

"Oh you would not imagine where I'm going " I smiled back.

"You going in to a different dimension?" she said while laughing at the same time.

"Sad thing is that I am very soon too" I said putting a sad face on.

"Well you be on your way then sir" she said while putting the last bottle in and handing me the bags. "The total will be one-hundred two dollars and sixty-three cents.

I got out my wallet and took out 3 bills all of the hundreds. Being the clumsy one I just handed it to her and started walking away from the counter.

"Sir you gave too much" she shouted from the counter holding the change in her hand waving it at me.

"Keep it" I shouted back and scurried to my motorcycle…..

"Dammit how will I fit all this in my motorcycle" I stood there pondering until I came up with something.

(_I see you need help there_)

"Uhhhh how do I respond…"

(_Don't worry put the stuff in front of you and ill teleport it back to your home_)

I set all the bags up against a small tree in a patch of dirt for decoration. As soon as that happened a white flash blinded my eyes and when I looked back the tree and the bags were gone. So either my bags got stolen or Luna teleported the tree, or vice versa, or maybe both of them got teleported. (_Dammit_ _now I'll have a mess of dirt on the floor_)

(_You're Welcome_!)

Shrugging it off, I got on to my motorcycle and sped off to my local hunting store. There I bought some last minute items: .270 bullets for my rifle, .357 bullets for my revolver, a tomahawk, and a Swiss army knife and a Spyder 3 laser pointer. Driving back home it was around 3 in the afternoon and I swear a crow was following me the whole time. When I got to the door I smelled something cooking some vegetables, which I believe was Luna cooking up something. When I entered my house Luna was eating steamed broccoli (God knows where she got it) on my couch and apparently watching T.V.

"Becoming humanized already Luna?" I said with a smirk. She then looked up from the T.V and smiled.

"Already here Robert?" she said with a smirk on her face as well. "You know it's not nice to keep a lady waiting"

"Oh sorry it is not every day when a beautiful lady walks into my house" I said with a sarcastic tone in my voice. I then looked at Luna who was blushing. I walked into my room to get some last minute items such as a pocket watch, a bible, a picture of me and my parents, my rifle and my revolver.

"Ok, let's go Luna" I said. Then a white flash engulfed the whole house and I found myself in an endless room with many doors.

(_Follow my voice and keep going forward_)

I finally did reach an end and saw a door labeled 2,333,455,678. "Wow" I kept to myself. I entered a door and I found I was in a forest. It was night time so I pulled out my sleeping bag and my thermal blanket.

"Tomorrow is a new bloody day"

**AN: Well chapters will be longer once I have something to write about. And I will try to post a chapter every 2 days.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hallucinations

(_Trot, Trot, Trot_.) A lone manticore was totting down a path in look for some food to eat. It came upon a bush of blue berries. It positioned its mouth over to the bush, bit a berry and chewed it. It immediately spit it out in disgust and looked for something else. He saw something blue and long in the distance and walked towards it. He saw some strange creature that he never seen before on the floor. It appeared to have no fur, or if it did it was all blue. He sniffed the air and came to an aroma that smelled of cooked meat, though he liked his meat raw he could settle for it. He found the smell inside this container of some sort but he easily ripped through it and found the meat.

(_Gobble, Gobble; Gobble, Gobble_)

(_Gobble, Gobble; Gobble, Gobble_)

(_Well that was an interesting dream, stupid horse)_ I then opened my eyes and found them hit with an array of sunlight.

"Fucking A that is bright, did I get new light bulbs". I then looked over at what was making the eating while I'm still adjusting to the brightness. I saw a bear like figure eating my backpack, BUT IT HAD FUCKING WINGS AND A TAIL SIMILAR TO A SCORPION. I slowly started moving away from it, but my sleeping bag (_sleeping bag!)_ made too much noise.It turned and faced me it had a LION'S FACE AND MANE. So I did the first thing that came to mind I undid the zipper and took my hands at the ends of the sleeping bag. Then I put it over my head and stretched it out. (_This trick better work)_ The 'thing' got intimidated and started backing down. I roared as loud as I can (_which wasn't much_), but he ran off.

"Welp, first day here and I almost died, bloody brilliant". I said while looking at the 'thing' running off in the distance. I examined my backpack I saw a tear through it, but it would be able to hold light stuff, not heavy. So I pulled out my rifle and swung it around my back. Pistol in hand and a compass in another one I set off. The compass then went ecstatic it was all over the place. The arrow was moving in a clock-wise motion, when it suddenly stopped and pointed southeast. I was in a clearing, but where the arrow was pointing, it was toward a forest. I shrugged it off and went towards the forest. The wheather was very hot, I soaking in sweat. I went for my bag to try to find water. Then I realized I didn't pack any water. Oh how was I so stupid for not packing any water on my adventure. So now I have two objectives, find water, and find Luna.

"Well there might be a bright flash but ignore that…" Luna said looking around for the human. She looked in her closet and even under her bed but he wasn't there. She then ran out of her room and went to go search the whole castle. After she did she couldn't find him so lastly she went down to the dungeons. Two guards were guarding the entrance to the place.

"Did you two happen to jail an animal that looks like a diamond dog"? Luna said while looking at the guards awaiting her answer.

"No princess, we have seen a diamond dog around" the guards said only moving their mouth and not anything else.

"Ok thank you guards" Luna said as she ran up the steps to go back to the castle. She then went towards her sister's dormitory to see if she knew anything. When she got to the door she used her hoof to knock twice on the door.

"Tia, I need to ask you a question" Luna said hopefully grabbing her sister's attention. The door opened to reveal a white alicorn with a showy mane moving like the wind.

"Yes Luna, what question do you need to ask me?" said the towering white alicorn.

"You haven't seen a human around here have you?" Luna said with a small laugh after.

"No I haven't seen a human around here Luna, are you going crazy?" said the alicorn to Luna.

"No, not yet" Luna said going back to her room. She entered her room and jumped on her bed, pondering where he can be.

Standing in the door was Celestia, Luna's sister, wondering why she was looking for a human, but mostly concerned why she was sad.

"Hey Lulu"

"Yes Tia"

"Want to go on a vacation?"

Instantly her face turned up with glee. "Yes, I would like to clear my head for a while." Around thirty minutes later they got their bags ready, and only said they were gone for 'royal affairs'.

"Where the hell am I?"

It had been a few hours, and Robert still needed to find water. He was wandering the forest like an animal, a thirsty one. A few vines appeared out of nowhere so he got out his pocket knife and started cutting them. They were thick ones, taking about a minute each one. He spent around 15 minutes just to clear a path, but he did not watch his step. He tripped over a vine which caused him to fall down off a small ledge and down into a bed of blue flowers. I shrugged it off as I noticed I was bleeding on my knee. I kept walking towards a stream. The water was clear and it looked clean, so I drank the hell out of it. The water wasn't like anything I had tasted before, it was like candy. My backpack came with a canteen so I filled that up. I kept walking till I reached a certain point where I was too tired. I also was breathing uncontrollably and I tried to control it but I couldn't. The light drained from where I was sitting down, I started seeing shadows that weren't there. Noises in my head, a violin kept playing while a guy kept saying number 9 over and over again. The noise was unbearable and I found myself back in the stream, so I drowned my head into water. I got out of the water and fell to the side of it. I started blacking out, and that last thing I saw was a hooded person looking over at me. Oh crap, he is going to kill me, maybe rape me. In what order?

I woke up and I noticed I wasn't next to the stream but in a room of some sort with masks all around the walls. There was a giant cauldron in the middle of the room. First thought that went to mine, was that I was in a witch's house, I sighed.

"Ah it seemed you took a breath, it thought you'd be surely be close to death" said a zebra. A ZEBRA, A TALKING ZEBRA.

"AHHHH WHAT THE FUCK WHY IS THEIR A TALKING ZEBRA IN THE SAME ROOM AS ME". I said, I shouted, I SCREAMED. Millions of thoughts went through my head. Was it going to kill me, did it drug me, is this test by the U.S government. Am I dreaming, am I dead.

"I am not going to cause harm, so there is no need to be alarmed" said the zebra, presumably female.

"Then why did you knock me out, and make me hallucinate?" I said calming down my tone of my voice.

"I haven't done anything since you've awoken, it possibly could have been the poison joke" she said showing me a blue flower.

"Don't you mean poison oak?" I said. She then looked at me like if I was stupid. "Eh, never mind that" thinking of something else "Um, thanking you for helping me, you aren't going to kill me right?" I said looking at her then at the masks around the room.

"Don't be afraid of me, I'm rather friendly you'll see" she said with a smile on her face. She walked over to the cauldron and got a bowl and filled it with green yucky stuff. She then came up to me and offered me the bowl and I guess she wanted me to drink it. "Go ahead drink the soup, it won't make you poop" she said with a laugh. Followed by my chuckle I asked for her name.

Taking of sip of the soup "Delicious, so do you have a name?"

"Zecora, is my name, may I ask the same?" she said going into what I presumed was her bedroom.

"My name is uh, Robert "I said while she came back with a scroll. "I also need to ask a question, do you know where I could find a Luna?" as I took another sip of the soup.

"You mean Princess Luna?" she said with her jaw dropping which I thought was pretty funny.

"A princess, pfffft hahahaha" Oh how I started laughing at that point. Not only am I in a new world, but I just talked to the princess of it. Seeing how Zecora was not proud of my laughing, I stopped decided it was a good time to ask my most important question. "So Zecora, where exactly am I?"

"Well you are in the Everfree Forest for starters, and for those wounds I recommend going to Ponyville for a doctor"

"And where is this Ponyville" I said.

"To the northeast, you have to go through the forest, but beware of the beast" she said.

"Alright Then" I started packing up my stuff to go to Ponyville. I thanked Zecora for what she did, and I remembered to not touch any blue flower on the way. I was heading out of her house and I saw a trail coming from out of her house. I looked at the sun and saw it was around 1 o'clock. Sun rises in the east and sets in the west, and the trail did go northwest. So I was walking towards what I assumed was Ponyville. Imagine that, a town ran by ponies I chuckled at the thought. Zecora said something about a beast so I had to keep my head up and my gun out. Just when I thought the forest couldn't end there was and exit leading towards somewhere. I started running for it, because I was getting tired of the forest scenery.

'THUMP'

My head started hurting, I had fallen on my ass, and I looked up and I saw the thing again. He was coming closer showing his teeth, and I was trying to get my gun. I saw it around 8 feet away from me and I started going for it. The thing had other plans though, it ended up clawing me in the back and flew towards the direction of my revolver. The pain was everywhere in my back, and the thing was coming for me. So I pulled up my gun, aimed and fired until my clip was out. Gore. Blood. Was everywhere. I hightailed it out of there in fear that I might have attracted more of them. I saw a cottage to the side, but I didn't take my chances and kept running. I saw a town in the distance and I was still bleeding. I looked over at my back and saw a huge, massive claw mark with blood gushing out. I had to find a doctor soon or else I would possibly die from blood loss. I was reaching the town outskirts when I saw a lot of ponies and wagons going in and out from what I think are a marketplace. Thinking this is the perfect opportunity to be a badass; I pulled out my gun and shot out into the clear sky. Everything halted and looked towards my direction. They all started staring at me, maybe because they have never seen a human before.

"DOCTOR, HOSPITAL, IS ANY OF THEM NEAR BY" I shouted.

They all cleared a path and all pointed in a direction to a building, which indeed looked like a hospital. I started running again for the building leaving a trail of bloody behind me. I presumed some of the ponies saw, because I heard around two throw up, and everyone was making disgusted noises. I passed by a gingerbread house with candy, looked good. I reached the hospital and crashed into the glass.

"Dammit these aren't automatic". I said after I banged my head at the door. It must have been a loud one as it got the attention of everyone in the hospital. I went towards the front desk and apparently the nurse there had not heard me. She looked up at me and screamed. I don't know for what reason but she did. I just turned around and I guess she saw and went to go get a doctor. She came back and I followed her to a room where they told me to lay down on the bed. They started rubbing down my back with alcohol and I screamed in agony. Oh, did it hurt. After that, they put down bandages. After that I guess I went to sleep because a few hours later a doctor came in and asked me questions.

"So what exactly are you?" the doctor said.(ha)

"I'm a human, I walk on two legs, and I can speak" I said looking at him.

"Ok" he said jotting down some notes. "You are free to go, but someone is here is to ask you questions"

He then left the room presumably to get the person, pony, to talk to me. I was thinking it could possibly be Luna, but my hopes were shattered. A purple pony with a horn on its head, with dark purple hair with a pink strip running through it came in.

"Well when I heard someone with two legs came in and made a ruckus with the town, I didn't expect you to be this big" she said.

"Well I didn't know either" I said chuckling "You wanted to ask me some questions?"

"Yes I did, why are you here?"

"I'm looking for Princess Luna".

"Well I'm sorry to say, but she is out doing royal affairs."

"But I need to see her!" I said desperately.

"I'll send a letter to Princess Celestia, but you would have to wait a few days for a response" she said.

"Ok, I'll pitch a tent outside and wait" I said.

"You don't have house, right?" she said

"Right"

"Well maybe one of my friends can lend you a room for you to sleep in" she said while we were leaving the room.

"Ok, thank you I guess" I said.

"Ever sleep in a barn?" she said looking at me.

"Oh Boy"

**An: Well I failed with two-day updates, mostly because life got in the way. But I will try to make the chapters longer, and keep up to date. **


End file.
